Trying to Survive
by Isnape24
Summary: Snape has three secrets. Can he keep these secrets for long? Will he get the help he needs for two of these secrets. Set during order of the pheniox, the begining will start out during the summer. Rated T because of language and of some latter on things.
1. Chapter 1

Trying to Survive

By: isnape24

**1**

Snape snuck into Grimauled Place at midnight. But he was not alone. With him he had two children. One looked to be about fifth teen or sixteen and the other, looked no less than five. The smaller child was asleep in Snape's arms while the older boy followed closely behind. They walked in silence through the house. When they had walked up what seemed like the endless flights of stairs, they reached Snape's bedroom which Sirius had reluctantly given to him. Once inside the bedroom, Snape placed the little boy carefully onto the bed trying not to wake him but the boy did not stir. The older boy however dropped down onto the couch that was in front of the fireplace. Snape walked over to the older boy and just stood there for a moment staring at him. 'Oh how he looks like a perfect cross between his mother and I.' Snape thought to himself

"Dad?" the older boy asked speaking for the first time to his father.

"Yes, son." Snape replied

"This sucks." Snape smirked and chuckled lightly at the very teenagerish reply.

"Yes son it does. But we will get through this together I promise."

"Promise?" asked the boy looking Snape directly in the eyes as if telling him to go ahead and try to lie.

"Promise. But you have to promise me something, okay?" Snape asked kneeling down so he could be at eye level with his son.

"Okay." The boy replied eyeing his father with curiosity

"Please protect your brother and yourself. I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost either of you." Snape was actually pleading with the boy.

"Of course."

"Okay good. Goodnight son." Said Snape starting to stand again

"Night Pops." Replied the teenager drowsily. Snape chuckled but was happy to see that his son was returning to his normal self.

He walked over to the bed and slid in next to his sleeping little boy. The boy seemed to sense his father and snuggled into his father's arms. Snape sighed and pulled the boy into his chest. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had a four year old and a sixteen year old. But another thought crossed his head. He realized that these two boys were the only reason that he was still here. He thanked God silently and slipped into the great black abyss of which we call sleep.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Updates on these should be pretty regular as I have taken to writing them all out first instead of just typing and making them up as I go. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**

**-isnape24**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

It had been two weeks since the family of three had arrived at Grimauled place. No one knew that Snape had two kids, and it was going to stay that way. Or so he thought…..

Snape was getting ready to leave for the muggle courthouse for the third day in a row that morning. He was clad in a very casual but elegant gray suit with a light blue button down shirt and a grey tie. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He was getting ready to leave the room when he looked over at his son who was sitting on the couch playing on his PSP. His son was sporting a pair of flannel pajama pants and a hoodie. No T-shirt much to his dismay.

"Son I'm leaving now for the courthouse."

"Sure. Cool Pops." Was the reply that he got.

"Watch your brother while I'm gone and Do NOT leave this room."

"Sure. Cool Pops." Was all that his son said.

Snape rolled his eyes at his older son's antics and, walked over to the king sized bed that held his younger son. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He smoothed the boys bangs out of his eyes, and laid a gentle kiss on the boys forehead.

"Sleep tight my little prince." He whispered and left the room. When he got out into the hallway he made sure that no one was looking and placed a series of wards on the door.

Snape walked downstairs into the kitchen to get food. When he got there he could see that Weasley and the Granger girl conversing about something. When they looked up to see their potions master in a muggle suit, well lets just say that their eyes bugged out a little bit.

"Good morning Severus! My don't you look sharp today." Sang a happy Molly Weasley

"Good morning Molly, and thank you." Severus replied good naturedly

"Good morning Professor." Said Hermione

"You as well Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley." He replied sitting down and began to eat his breakfast. While nobody was looking though he snagged a couple of muffins, biscuits, and a few pieces of bacon. He hid them under the table and made them appear in his and his son's room.

A few moments later, the fireplace came to life and spat out the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Good Morning all!" said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore cheerily.

They all chorused in 'Morning headmaster.' Or 'Good Morning Albus.'.

"Severus, you look rather handsome today. Isn't it a little early in the day to go on a date?" said Dumbledore chuckling while Ron chocked

"I can assure you headmaster that I am not going on a date. But I might be a little late for tonight's meeting." Snape said while taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, why might you be late?" Dumbledore inquired

"I have a very important meeting of sorts. That starts…" Snape trailed off as he looked down at his watch. "Bloody hell! Im five minutes late already. Damnit!" Snape growled jumping up and grabbing his coat off of the chair that he had just previously occupied. Everyone in the kitchen just looked at Dumbledore who was chuckling.

"Well, it must be a very important meeting for him to leave like that." Dumbledore was still smiling at the sight of the young professor.

**A/N: Sorry if these chapters are too short for you but originally when I wrote this out, it was like five pages long. So hope you're enjoying it more will come.**

**-isnape24**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Snape came back an about an hour late for the meeting. He was worn out to say the least. Who knew that being in a courtroom all day could do that to you. He walked into the kitchen to see none other than the 'Golden Trio' sitting there with the rest of the Order.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see that you made it back alright." Dumbledore said pleasantly. Snape only gave a nod in reply.

"Snape? You haven't heard any noises on the floor that your room is on have you?" Sirius asked skeptically

"No. Can't say that I have Black." Severus replied in his usual calm tone but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

After that, the meeting resumed as normal but Severus was only half paying attention to what was going on as his mind drifted elsewhere that was his wife. A remarkable woman really. He had nothing against her except for one thing…

"Severus? You seem a little distracted. Are you alright ?" Asked a concerned Albus Dumbledore as he had never seen his young colleague act that way in a meeting before.

"What? Oh yes Im fine." Said Severus while Albus pulled him out of his musings.

The meeting continued to drown on until something hit Snape in the back on the head. He turn around quickly to see but no one was in the door way but he had caught a glimpse of flannel and he knew who it was in an instant. He excused himself making a lame excuse about having to use the bathroom. He walked out of the kitchen shutting the door behind him and turned around to be face to face with his eldest son.

"What is it?" Snape whispered harshly as he grabbed the boy by the ear and drug him away from the door.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Exclaimed the boy as he smacked his father's hand away to rub his stinging ear.

Well then explain why you are down here then." Snape said impatiently.

"He started crying again and I thought you would be here by now and he wouldn't stop and I even offered to let him play on my PSP. I didn't know what to do."

"God." Snape sagged against the wall and sighed. "I'm at my wits end with this boy. He won't talk about it, he won't listen and even If he does he won't believe either of us. I just don't know what to do. And on top of all of that he's sick." Snape was about to continue but Sirius had burst out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Ahaa! I got you now Snape! Who's this your little spy?" Sirius said triumphantly as he walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen.

"See! I told you we couldn't trust him." Sirius said brandishing the boy.

"Black let him go." Snape said in a warning tone.

"Dumbledore, he probably just brought him in here as a spy." Sirius was going to continue to rant but Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?" Snape looked around the room and then back at his son.

"He's….my son."

"Pops, can I get this maniac off of me now?"

"Black you might want to let him go." Snape warned as he knew his sons thinking. But Sirius refused to let go so the boy took him by the arm and flipped him onto the cold hard tile that was the kitchen floor.

"I told you." Snape said smirking

"Severus would you introduce us?" asked Dumbledore politely

"Oh yes. This is Gavin." But as Snape was going to put his hand on his sons shoulder, his son started moving towards the door.

"Gavin?" Snape questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I should go and get him. He'll be waking up soon and wanting to see you."

"Oh yes please do. We don't want what happened last time." the boy just gave a nod in his father's direction and walked off.

"Severus, who is he going to get?" asked Molly quietly

"His brother. He doesn't do well with waking up and being by himself." Snape said reluctantly

"Oh God." Sirius groaned. "There are three of them in my house." Sirius was grumbling now but was cut off with Molly's hand making contact with the back of his head.

"Severus how many sons do you have?" asked Remus carefully

"Only two, a four year old and a sixteen year old. That's more than I can handle sometimes."

"Wait a minute." Said Sirius, with a thoughtful look on his face. "If Albus didn't know about your sons, then where have they lived?"

"With their mother."

"Then why aren't they there now, uh? Why are _your_ children living in _my _house without even asking me if it was okay first." Sirius couldn't stop digging and didn't notice the look on Snape's face. If he had, he would have known to shut up a long time ago.

"Because I'm homeless alright!" Snape shouted and stormed from the room.

Everyone was silent. No one made a single sound.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the ending of this chapter. Now I need some help with names for our dear old Mrs. Snape. If you have any ideas leave a review and then next chapter we shall have a vote. Cool thanks.**

**-isnape24**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Gavin watched as his father stormed up the stairs mumbling about a 'No good mutt' and 'Should mind his own business'. Gavin had learned a long time ago that when his father would get into one of his moods, as Gavin would call it, knew to let him cool down.

Gavin walked back into the kitchen silently but stood by the door holding on to his sleeping brother. He had planned on heading back up to his room when Molly Weasley had seen him.

"Gavin dear? Why don't you come and sit down. We were just about to have supper." Molly said trying not to scare the boy away.

Gavin turned around slowly and contemplated for a minute or two.

"If that's alright with you? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." Gavin replied watching his surroundings carefully

"Such a polite young man. It's not a problem at all dear. I assure you."

Gavin just replied with a nod and went to sit next to a girl with somewhat bushy hair. Once he sat down he moved his brother so that he was sitting on his lap. The room was in silence until the Weasley twins popped (I mean legit) into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" they said in unison. They all replied with a 'Hey Fred' and Hi George'. Gavin jumped a little when they came out of nowhere but was able to keep himself from falling out of his chair.

"Fred, where is your sister?" Arthur asked son

"I'm George Dad. And she's coming now."

"Oh sorry George." Just then Ginny came bouncing into the kitchen. She walked over and sat right next to Gavin. Hermione was the first to speak.

"So Gavin," she started awkwardly. "Where are you from?"

"Florida." He said He couldn't help it but these girls eyes made him feel like he was swimming in chocolate.

"You're from America then?" Asked Tonks joining in on the conversation.

"Yep."

"Is this your brother?" Ginny asked then waited for his nod. "He is sooo cute!"

"He is." Hermione agreed. "What's his name?"

"Jack."

"How old is he?" Tonks asked

"Four."

"So Gavin what part of Florida are you from?" Harry asked carefully

"Miami. Right on the beach."

"Aw man. That's awesome." Harry said just picturing a beautiful vista right on the beach.

"Do you play any sports?" Ron asked starting to feel left out.

"Um wrestling, soccer, basketball, swimming, and hockey."

"Wow." Harry said breathlessly

"Oh yea I almost forgot, and Football."

"You just said the same sport." Harry said

"No. I forgot I'm in the UK. Sorry football and soccer are totally different in the US. Football, you have a bunch of pads on and you run around a big field and try and not get tackled and try and get touch downs."

"That sounds dangerous." Remus said thinking of a bunch of teenage boys running into each other.

"Can be. But that's why you have the pads and helmet. But I have gotten two concussions. Pops almost took me out."

"Are you serious?" asked Harry amazed

"Yea."

"Well what is wrestling, basketball, and hockey?" Ron asked perplexed by all of the muggle sports. "And why would swimming be a-" Ron was cut off by a phone dinging.

"Sorry that's me." Gavin said with a sheepish grin on his face. He fished around in his pocket for his phone.

"Dude is that an iPhone?" Harry asked amazed

"Yep. 4s." He replied his eyes glued to the screen.

"What does that do?" Dumbledore asked ever so politely

"It's a phone. You can talk to people from anywhere. But mine is special because it's a touch screen. I have games, movies, and TV shows on it." Gavin explained

"You can do all of that on that little thing?" Tonks asked amazed by the muggle technology

"Yep."

"How are you getting Wi-Fi?" Hermione asked very confused as to why a muggle invention would even work in a house that was so full of magic. "I couldn't even get a signal on my phone let alone get onto 'YouTube'."

"Oh my dad fixed it for me. But only because I asked him to. He did it to his phone that way he could get calls."

"Suppers ready!" Molly chimed bringing over soup and bread to the table.

Gavin looked at the food in front of him. Never in his life had he smelled something so delicious. He gently nudged his brother so he would wake up.

"Jack wake up buddy." He said gently. The little boys eyes opened slowly as he looked up to see the face of his older brother. "Hey buddy."

"Gavin where's Daddy?" the little boy asked in a small quiet and scared voice.

"He's in the room." Gavin said trying to think quickly on his feet. He thought sometimes that his four year old brother knew how to outsmart him. Sometimes. "Are you hungry?" Gavin already knew the answer yet he still asked. Jack shook his head no. Gavin sighed. And began to eat the delicious food in front of him trying to coax his brother to at least eat a bite of bread. When he had finished his dinner he thanked Mrs. Weasley and said goodnight to the others but sent a glare in Sirius' direction. He walked upstairs to find his father sitting on the bed looking rather disheveled. He had loosened his tie, discarded his jacket, and was constantly running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous or worried about something. But he realized that he was on the phone and then it made sense as to why his father was looking so haggard.

Gavin just walked over to the bed and set his once more sleeping brother onto the bed and patted his dad on the shoulder. Severus looked up at his son and gave him a small half-smile. Gavin just returned the smile walked over to the couch and put on his headphones and fell asleep listening to his music but his mind was on the slightly bushy haired girl named Hermione.

Severus sighed as he ended the call. This was the last thing he needed. His soon to be ex-wife had her lawyer keep calling him about money. Didn't the woman understand that he had none at the moment because of her own selfishness he had to look after both sons. A small tugging on his sleeve brought him out of his musings.

"Daddy?" He heard his youngest son whispered

"Yes Jacky?"

"I don't feel good. Can I get a glass of water?" his heart was breaking as he looked at the face of his little boy.

"Of course. But let daddy get out of his suit. Then we can go down and get you that glass of water." The small boy nodded and laid back down. Severus made his way over to the wardrobe that was in the room. After five minutes he was in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. He slipped on his slippers and picked up his son and walked down stairs. Hey walked into the kitchen to see Molly Weasley sitting by herself at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea in her dressing gown.

"Oh Molly sorry." Severus stumbled

"Oh Severus!" she didn't even notice that he was there. "No come on in. I didn't see you at dinner. Would you like some soup?"

"That would be lovely but I don't want you to have to go through any trouble."

"Nonsense." She said standing up to go over to the icebox.

She came back a couple of minutes later with a bowl of hot soup and set it down in front of Severus.

"Thank Molly."

"You're Welcome. I take it the two of you couldn't sleep either." She said motioning to Jack before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well he couldn't sleep." Severus said motioning to Jack who had fallen back asleep. "But I was just getting off of the phone."

"At this hour?" Molly asked shocked that anyone would contact somebody that late at night.

"Well they were calling from America, so they're six hours behind us." Severus took a spoonful of soup and he felt like he was in heaven. Then he remembered why he had come down here in the first place. "Jacky." He said nudging the boy so he would wake up.

"Daddy." The boy groaned

"Do you still want that glass of water?" Severus asked gently. The boy nodded and rubbed his eyes. He took the boy from his lap and sat him in a chair and walked over to the icebox to get water.

"Molly this is Jack. Jacky this is Mrs. Weasley." Severus said as he handed the glass to his frail looking son.

"Hello Jack." Molly said as she smiled sweetly at the small child

"Hi." Was his only reply

"Such a quiet child." Molly said more to herself than to Severus.

"You don't know the half of it." Severus muttered under his breath.

"I'm finished Daddy." Jack said quietly while tugging on his father's sleeve.

"Okay bud. Are you going back to bed or do you want to stay with Daddy?" Severus said taking the glass from the child's small hands. While Molly stared at the scene before her with an incredulous look on her face. How could he ask a four year old whether he wanted to go to bed or not, Molly thought to herself.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment or two before looking at his father with his big blue eyes.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked in a scared whisper. Severus, who couldn't resist those eyes, told him yes.

Jack crawled back into his father's lap and got himself comfortable again.

"Night Jacky." Severus said while placing a gentle kiss on the boys forehead.

"Night Daddy. Is Mommy coming with us tomorrow?" the boy asked hopefully. Severus looked down at the boy wishing he could give a honest 'yes'. But he couldn't.

"I don't know." Was his truthful answer. The boy looked crestfallen when he had said that. "But maybe if you ask her tomorrow she just might come."

"Okay." He said. Any glimmer of hope that was in those big blue eyes had vanished. It was breaking Severus' heart.

"Severus," Molly started carefully. "I don't want to pry but, is Jack sick with something. Because you know that I could whip up something for him in a heartbeat." Severus knew that was true but she couldn't cure this. No one had a cure for this yet. Not even in the magical world.

"I would have asked you already and I thank you for the offer but…" Severus stopped and sighed.

"Severus what is it. You we used to be great friends back when we were in school. You can tell me anything." Molly said taking her hand and placing it over his.

Severus was conflicted. He knew that they used to be good friends back in school, but what was he supposed to tell her about this.

'Just tell her the truth and you'll feel better after talking with someone other than yourself.' He thought to himself.

"Molly you are right about him being ill but…" he stopped and sighed. "You couldn't cure this. This isn't something that is curable at the moment." He knew he was skating around it.

"Severus what are you talking about?" Molly asked seriously concerned now. She had never seen Severus like this before. She looked at him although she could not see his eyes for he had his head down. She thought she heard him sniffle.

He finally looked up at her with a tear stained face and his eyes were threatening to produce more of them.

"Jack has cancer."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was in Miami. I hope this is what you wanted. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Molly had never felt so bad for another human being in her life until now. She understood now why the boy looked the way he did. She understood that when Severus would hold him, he would always hold him close to himself. He was afraid of losing him.

"Oh my. Severus, I'm so sorry." Said Molly genuinely

"It's ok. You didn't know. Most people would take one look at him. Then look at me. And if they see me as my students see me, they would think that I wasn't feeding him." Said Severus trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well Severus if you ever need anything, and I mean it." Molly said when she saw him open his mouth to protest. "You come straight to me. Do you understand?" Molly said sternly.

"Yes Molly and thank you." Severus said feeling somewhat relieved that he didn't have to keep everything bottled up. He had his old friend back again.

He was about to ask Molly a question when his phone rang. He gave Molly an apologetic look before standing.

"Do you mind watching Jack while I take this?"

"Of course just give the little dear to me." Molly said setting her tea and biscuit down.

"Thank you so much." He said as he carefully handed his son to her without waking him. He left the room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"Severus?" a female voice asked

"Rachel what do you want?" his soon to be ex-wife was calling.

"Hell. You don't have to be so harsh. I know we're getting a divorce and everything, but you don't have to be rude." The woman named Rachel rambled on. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"My greatest apologies. Now what do you want? I was trying to get our son to bed." He replied curtly

"Well, I wanted to see how Jacky was doing. so I was wondering if you could do that popping up thingy that you do when you used to visit." She asked dumbly

"Well if you mean apparating then yes ill pick you up at 7 am your time then you can come to Jacks session at the hospital." He was a bit surprised by this. He hadn't expected her to come without being dragged by her hair. But he wondered what the catch was.

"Great! I'll tell Jason to be here by then." And there it was.

"You will dp no such thing. The boys want to see you not your boyfriend. So you come by yourself or you don't come at all."

"Fine." She huffed "pick me up at seven. Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Rachel." He said and hung the phone up and walked back into the kitchen to see Molly still sitting there with Jack in her lap.

"I take it he gets them from his mother." Molly said abruptly

"Pardon?"

"His eyes. They're bright blue. Obviously he doesn't get them from you."

"Oh. Yes." Severus muttered

"Is something the matter?" Molly asked noticing the dazed look in Snape's eyes.

"Well it looks like everyone will get to meet my wife."

Molly saw the chagrined look on his face and she could tell that he was not the happiest camper about this at all.

**A/N: Well aren't you guys lucky ducks. You get 2 updates in one day. This is a new record for me. Maybe you might get three. Let's cross our fingers on that one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Snape woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. Then he remembered why he had said feeling. He had to go see his soon to be ex-wife outside of a courtroom. He could do this. Couldn't he? Yes. Somewhat. Maybe?

Sighing, he got out of bed, got dressed and ventured downstairs and out the front door. Once he got into the alleyway not far from the house, he made sure that he was alone before disappearing with a 'pop'.

He appeared in the front garden of his old house. He walked up the path way breathing in the smell of the salt water from the ocean nearby. He knocked on the white door using the big gold plated handle. When he was going to knock again, a lady with a black crop top and blue skinny jeans answered the door.

"Sev! You look nice this morning." Said Rachel Snape.

"Thank you. You as well. Are you ready to go?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah. Just let me get my purse and put my shoes on." She said as she walked away from the door.

Snape walked into the house relieved that it had not changed much since he had moved out. He walked into the den to see his wife's boyfriend sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching T.V. . The man seemed to sense his presence and turned around to glare at him.

"Severus." The man spat out

"Jason." Severus replied in a similar fashion but adding his professors glare just to let him know that he really was not enjoying his company.

"Okay Sev, I'm ready to go." Rachel said walking down the stairs in black stilettos, a big brown purse and gold sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She looked like someone who walked through Hollywood on a daily bases.

"Good. Why do you have luggage?" he asked when he noticed that she had two _Coach_ bags by the bottom of the stairs.

"Because turns out that I have a job in London anyway. So is it okay if I stay with you?" she said using her sweetest and breathiest voice.

"I'll have to ask Black if it's alright. No doubt that he'll say 'yes' to you." Snape had mumbled the last part under his breath. His mind played images of Sirius Black drooling over his wife played at his mind.

"Okay then. Bye honey." Rachel said walking over to the couch and placed herself in Jason's lap.

"Bye baby." He said kissing her.

"Really Rachel? Can we go now?" Snape asked defeated while he made a disgusted face at the sight before him.

"Okay okay." Rachel said giving her boyfriend one last kiss before regretfully removing herself from his lap.

Snape walked over to the stairs, grabbed her bags, and started walking outside. He waited at the ended of the path for Rachel as she tried her best to run (in heels may I remind you) to catch up with Snape. When she was standing in front of him, he put his hand out and she grabbed on to it and the two of them disappeared with a pop.

When Gavin awoke to soft sniffling noises coming from the bed that his father and brother usually occupied. When he sat up on the couch, he looked around the room for his father. He didn't see him. Then he realized that it was his baby brother that was crying and walked over to the bed.

When Jack saw his brothers face he started crying even more.

"Gavin, where's daddy." The little boy hated it when his father would leave and not tell him beforehand.

"I don't know buddy." Gavin was trying his best at keeping his temper calm. He had a few choice words to say to his father when he came back from God knows where.

The little boy was even more frightened at the prospect of his older brother not knowing where their father was. He started to cry more.

"Hey I got an idea." Gavin said trying to think of ways to keep his brother happy. "Let's go down stairs and get some food. Mrs. Weasley is a great cook don't you think?" when his little brother nodded he smiled. "Okay great. I'll go get dressed and then I'll help you after okay?" when his brother nodded again, he went over to his suitcase to find an outfit for the day.

When he had gotten dressed, he walked over to his brothers suit and got an outfit ready for him and helped him into it. Then they went into the bathroom and Gavin combed his brothers hair.

The two brothers looked smashing. Gavin clad in a _Hollister _T-shirt that showed off his muscles and wearing _Abercrombie_ Jeans that sagged a little bit. And wearing his _Gilly Hicks _flip flops. Jack was wearing a plaid button down short sleeved shirt and was wearing jeans with his dinosaur socks.

"We look awesome." Gavin said as he picked up his brother and walked down stairs.

The duo walked into the kitchen and went to sit in the same spot as yesterday.

"Good morning dears." Said Molly sweetly when she noticed that they where sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Gavin replied with a smile. "Is everyone still asleep?" Gavin said as he looked around to see that no one else was sitting at the table.

"Oh they'll be down in a little bit. Hermione and Remus are usually early risers so you'll have some company in about five minutes I'd say." Molly said getting back to work on the stove.

And she was right. Five minutes later, Remus Lupin came walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Good morning all." He said. And about two seconds later, Hermione came bounding into the room.

"Good morning." She said and went to sit right next to Gavin.

Gavin talked with Hermione a bit about muggle stuff while they waited for everyone else to come downstairs.

**Gavin's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh. This girl is perfect. She knows about sports, video games, and she's smart. Maybe I could ask her to show me around town or something. Only thing is, is that I've gotta figure out when to do it.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

He is so cute. I wish he would ask me out. No. what am I thinking? He's my Professors kid. I can't go out with him. But he is pretty cute.

**Normal**

They talked for a little until a big black dog came trotting into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you guys had a dog." Gavin said a worried look on his face.

"Good morning Padfoot. And not really as an answer to your question Gavin." Remus said still reading the Daily Prophet. The dog came over and hopped into the vacant chair next to Gavin. Hermione reached over to pat the dog's head.

"What do you mean not really?" Gavin asked worry very evident in his voice. Just as Hermione was going to ask what was wrong, Gavin started sneezing and it didn't seem that he wouldn't stop. Everyone who was in the room looked in alarm at Gavin. Harry and Ron had just walked into the kitchen stopped when they saw a red faced Gavin sneezing uncontrollably.

"Mate you alright?" Ron asked nervously

"I'm –sneeze- allergic –sneeze- to –sneeze- dogs." Gavin said as he looked at the dog sitting next to him with its head turned up in confusion. But Gavin's face changed from red and scrunched up to horror as Sirius morphed back into his human form.

"Ah, I'm sorry kid. I didn't know." Sirius said feeling a little guilty that he had caused the kid to have an allergic reaction.

"That's okay. But what happened to the dog?" Gavin asked still scared out of his wits that this guy could turn himself into a dog.

"I'm an animagus." Sirius said proudly

"An ani- what?" Gavin asked totally and utterly confused.

"I'll explain to you later." Hermione whispered into his ear which sent chills down Gavin's back.

When everyone had come downstairs, they all sat down to eat the wonderful breakfast the Molly had prepared. Not long into the feast, they all jumped slightly when they heard the front door slam open. This caused Mrs. Black's portrait to scream.

"Oh shut up you miserable old bat!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs. "I swear whoever slammed that door is gonna get it."

But just as Sirius was going to go and shut the curtains on the portrait, the screaming stopped. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Sirius sat back down to continue eating his breakfast just as Snape walked into the kitchen door with a rather annoyed look on his face and had two _Coach_ bags under each arm. Gavin burst out laughing while Harry and Hermione suppressed giggles behind their hands.

"Pops, did you enjoy your shopping trip this morning? Or is this your way of telling me that you are coming out of the closet." At this, Harry and Hermione burst into laughter with Gavin.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Gavin." Snape said rolling his eyes at his son's antics.

"Daddy." Jack piped up after seeing that his father holding what looked like women's bags mentioned something. "Those look like Mommy's bags." He finished in his usual whisper tone.

"As a matter of fact.." Snape was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Uh.. Hey Sev. I kinda lost you. Where are you?" Everyone looked at Snape who was smirking at his eldest son's expression when he heard the voice.

"Gavin close your mouth. You look like a fish out of water." Snape said but smirking all the while. Gavin's mouth snapped shut. Then he glared the Snape glare at his father.

"You didn't." it wasn't a question. It was a statement

"Did what?" Snape asked with a pure look of innocence on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about." Gavin snarled. Now everyone in the room was watching the exchange between father and son.

"Oh you mean that." Snape said then smirked again. "I didn't even have to. She offered."

"There's no way she would ever offer to do that." Gavin said his jaw set tight as he looked at his father with a glare that rivaled his own fathers. But just Snape was about to respond, the woman's voice called again.

"Sev? Are you still here? Because I'm in a really dark hallway and I'm pretty sure that a spider is on my leg."

Snape just rolled his eyes.

"Snape who are you bringing into my house?"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch, Black. She'll be gone in two days."

"Wait _she_?" Sirius asked incredulously. How would Snape ever land himself a woman?

"Rachel walk straight." Snape said into the hallway.

"Um is that my right or my left?" Rachel asked

"Oh God." Gavin groaned when he heard that response

"Your right." Snape said exasperatedly

"Oh okay." She responded and everyone went silent as they heard the clicking of heels in the hallway grow louder until… Rachel was standing right next to Snape.

What happened next, Snape would have given anything to see the look on Sirius' face over and over again.

"Hello." Rachel said standing with her and on her hip. Sirius jumped up from his chair and went over to welcome her.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place." He said taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

"Black! Back off." Snape growled.

Ron leaned over and said to Gavin. "Dude, your sister is hot!" While Harry, Fred and George, nodded in agreement.

"Guys! That's my MOM!" Gavin said with a look of shock.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I had to go to a camp and miss a week of school. Then I got sick over the holiday break. But my New Year's resolution is to try and update at least every weekend. Hope you guys hand a fantastic Holiday and New Year's. Farwell…**

**-isnape24**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

They stared at Gavin with astonishment.

"That's your mum?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Yea." Gavin said nodding at them as if they were stupid. "And that's gross that you think that she's hot."

"Sorry mate." Ron said genuinely "But she just looks a lot younger than Sna- your dad. So we thought that she was your sister."

"She's only two years younger than my dad."

"Really?" Harry asked astonished "But he just looks so old. No offense." He added quickly

"None taken. But I will agree with you on that one Harry. He just looks that old because of stress and other stuff. But if I told you how old he really is, I'd have to kill you. Or he would beat me to it." The boys laughed after he'd said that.

Gavin stood up from the table and took his brother with him. He walked over to where Sirius was still drooling all over his mother while his father stood there with a glare plastered on his face. Gavin walked straight up to his mother and cleared his throat.

"Rachel." Gavin said with a tight jaw.

"Gavin! Don't speak that way to your mother!" Snape chastised his son

"Gav. So good to see you." Rachel said

"Hi Mummy." Jack said with his whisper like voice.

"Hi sweetie! You've gotten so big. Gavin give me your brother." Gavin was about to but then he thought better of it and gave his brother to his father.

"If you'll excuse me, I think that I have lost my appetite." Gavin said and then he left the room without another word.

The rest followed to see why there newly found friend was so distraught over seeing his mother.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I know that this chapter is very short but this was all I could do for the moment. I'll update the next chapter sometime this weekend. Hope you guys won't get to sick and tired of waiting for me. Again I apologies. Until the next chapter, Farwell…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Gavin walked straight into the hallway and sat on the stairs. He couldn't believe his father. Bringing her with him! This was supposed to be the whole point of getting away from her. Right?

The boys, Hermione, and Ginny, walked over to where Gavin was sitting. Hermione was the only one to approach him through and sit next to him on the stairs.

"Gavin? Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked quietly

"What is there to talk about? Other than the fact that my father just brought Rachel in with him. Or the fact that he didn't even mention it to me. Is he really going to be blinded again by her? Does he really think that she cares? Because I _know_ that she doesn't." Gavin said as his temper rushed over him.

"Gavin do really not like your mum that much?" Ron asked dumbly

Gavin looked up at all of them and they all so the furry and hatred in his eyes. His eyes looked like dancing wild fire.

"She's my mother in the sense that she gave my life. But other than that. You can forget it."

"Then why would your dad bring her…" Fred started

"If he knows that you hate her so much?" finished George

"Beats the hell out of me." Gavin said savagely "Oh my God!"

"What?" Hermione asked worried

"I'm such a douchebag. Here I am wallowing in self-pity and my brother is in there with her. That's why she came. But the last thing I remember her saying was that she would only come if Jack was….." Gavin's voice trailed off. The others looked around at each other. Not sure of what to say. The next thing they knew was that Gavin was getting up from his position on the stairs and starting to head towards the kitchen door. The others started to walk upstairs toward the twin's room to try and figure out how the Snape family functioned.

Gavin walked into the kitchen and walked up behind his father who was sitting down and eating.

"Father, may I have a quick word with you?" Snape knew that when his eldest son referred to him as 'father', he was angry about something.

"Of course son." Snape said. "Rachel, watch Jack would you please?" putting his other son into his mother's arms.

"Sure." Rachel said and continued to eat her breakfast

Snape escorted his eldest son into the nearest sitting rooms.

"What is it son?"

"I just remembered something that Rachel-"Gavin was cut off by his father

"Your mother."

"She's not my mother and you know that. She's never down anything except let me stay in her house while you were gone and give me money to go out and buy food!"

Snape was taken aback for a split second. The fact that Rachel had not done anything he knew. But he had at least hoped that she would buy the food for both of their children. He would have to tell his lawyer this and see if it would help him get both of his kids.

"Go on. What did you remember Rachel saying?"

"It was during one of your fights. She said that if you left, that she wouldn't come and visit us until Jack was.." Here Gavin paused and swallowed the lump in his throat "… if he was dying. Is it true Pops?" Snape could see the terrified look in his sons blue eyes.

Snape sighed. "I don't know yet son. We're going to see his doctor today and if they can try the surgery that they had mentioned before, then he will be fine. But otherwise. Well, I don't even want to think of that yet and if that will happen." Gavin did something that surprised his father and even himself. He walked over to Severus and threw his arms around his neck. Snape held the boy tightly to him.

"I don't want him to die Dad. It's too soon." Gavin said with his voice muffled by his father's clothes. Snape could feel the hot tears through his shirt.

"I don't either Scamp." Snape said calling his son his childhood nickname. "But let's not think about that just yet. Let's enjoy it while he's here. I'll tell you what. I'll let you go out today and walk around town to let you get your mind off of things if you promise me that you'll be back by five. And when you get back, I'll tell you how everything went today. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Fine. But you promise that you'll tell me everything that happened today when you get back?"

"I promise Scamp." Snape replied giving the boy another final squeeze before letting him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

When Gavin was about to leave, Snape stopped him.

"Before you go, I just want you to know that I don't have any money to give you to be able to buy anything. So…." Snape's voice trailed off as an embarrassed look crept over his face.

"That's alright Pops." Gavin knew that his father was on an extremely tight income. Oh he knew that he had a job but he did not work during the summer and with t the whole divorce problem. Well, that just made money even tighter. Especially with two children.

"I would give you a few dollars if I could but I need the money for Jack's hospital bills, phone bills, and now the bills for my lawyer. So really, I don't have any money to spare." Snape knew his son was not greedy. But he also knew that his son deserved an explanation.

"Like I said. That's okay Pops. I know what the deal is. I'll just go sightseeing or something like that. Hey is it alright if I ask someone to go with me?" Gavin gave his father an adorable 'puppy dog eyed' stare. He knew that his father couldn't resist that in Jack so he thought that maybe he'd give it a go.

"Fine. As long as it's not Potter or Weasley."

"Why not? And which one?"

"Potter is not to go out alone because of things concerning the order. And Ronald is the Weasley that I am referring to. I say no to him because he will most likely try to sneak Potter out with him if you invite him. I suggest that you ask Granger considering the fact that she might know London better than any of them."

"Okay Pops whatever you say." Gavin could have kissed his father at that very moment! His father had practically set him up on a date with Hermione. Now he had his excuse to ask her out without making a total fool of himself.

"Well you best be going Scamp. I have to go in about five minutes and I must get Jack changed before that and help your mother find something of hers no doubt." Snape rolled his eyes at his soon to be ex-wife antics and stupidity

"Alright then. See ya later Pops!" Gavin said giving his dad a final hug before he left leaving Snape standing there in astonishment at his son.

"See ya later Scamp."

**A/N: Well there you have it folks. A little bit of a late Valentine's Day present. Sorry about it being so short but that was all I have for the moment. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But I need some ideas for what Hermione and Gavin should do when they go into town. If you have any ideas that don't involve having to pay for anything, then leave me a review. If you don't then still leave me a review. They are always welcome. Until the next chapter. Farwell….**

**-isnape24**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Gavin walked upstairs to find the Weasley twins walking down the hallway talking in hushed voices to each other.

"Hey guys!" Gavin called after them.

"What can we do for you?" the twins said unison

"I was wondering if you two could point me in the right direction of Hermione's room." Gavin hoped that they wouldn't tease him or ask him endless questions about why he needed to see Hermione.

"Sure. It's right down-" George started

"The hallway there." finished Fred while pointing down the hallway that they had just come from.

Gavin beamed. "Thanks guys!" With that, he walked briskly down the hallway.

When Gavin got to the room, he stood in front of the door for a minute. He didn't know what he should say to her. Should he just ask bluntly? Should he flirt? He was a nervous wreck.

'I've gotta do this. I can do this. Be a man and ask the girl out!' he continued this little pep talk to himself as he waited for someone to answer the door after he had knocked. Ginny answered the door in a few seconds.

"Hi Gavin. What can I do for you?"

"Uhh hi Ginny. Is Hermione there at the moment?" Gavin could feel his hands starting to sweat as his nerves grew.

"Sure let me get her." Ginny said and closed the door behind her as she went back into the room. A few seconds later, Hermione emerged from the room.

"Hello Gavin. Ginny said that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yeah. I was wondering if y-you w-w-would l-like to g-go out with m-me this afternoon?" Gavin didn't know why he started to stutter but he was sure that she would say 'no' now.

"That would be great. When would we be leaving." Hermione beamed

"Now if you want."

"Sure! Give me five minutes and I'll meet you downstairs. But-"

"But what?" Gavin's nerves grew again

"I don't know if Mrs. Weasley would let me leave."

"My dad said that it was alright and that I needed to bring someone with me."

"Well if she asks, we'll tell her that."

"So I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes?"

"Yes you will." Hermione gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and leaned in to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as she did, she went back into her room and closed the door smiling widely while on the other side of the door; Gavin blushed profusely and was softly touching the spot on his cheek that Hermione had just kissed.


End file.
